Episode 451 (1 June 1989)
Synopsis The nerves were showing in the Fowler household. Arthur couldn't find the tie to go with his suit, and he kept having to visit the toilet. It looked like they weren't going to be ready when the taxi turned up. Eventually Pauline ran over to the café where she grabbed the tie from around Ian's neck. The Fowlers left the Square to cries of 'Good Luck' from all the neighbours. Over at the Vic, Pat had hired a big TV, especially for the occasion. Everyone in the Square was excited. Pete and Kathy were planning to be there. Ali was running a book. He was managing to get absolutely everyone to have a bit of a wager on Arthur's chances. In the Cat and Mouse studios, Arthur was still nervous. He couldn't stay out of the toilet and was feeling pretty uncomfortable being fussed over. He was flapping about the make-up. Pauline wasn't helping any by telling him that he should be the cat if he gets through to the final round. Nor did the host help, when he couldn't even remember where Arthur was from. Amidst much excitement in the Vic, Cat and Mouse kicked off. Arthur didn't get off to the best of starts as he stood at the wrong bit of cheese. He soon settled in, and when it was time to narrow the contestants down for the 'cat-flap round', Arthur made it through. Before he knew it he'd made it to the final, and he was putting on his mouse nose and ears. Everyone was surprised and excited that Arthur actually made it through to the final. Arthur was pretty tentative, and every question was a trial for him. When it came to the final question, Arthur faltered. It looked like he didn't know who the first DJ was to broadcast on Radio 1. At the last moment he blurted out 'Tony Blackburn' and Arthur won by a whisker, taking the star prize of a continental holiday along with £2000 spending money. Amongst the mayhem of Arthur's TV appearance, two new face arrive (separately) in Albert Square; Julie Cooper, who is selling her recently inherited house in Victoria Road to Ashraf Karim, and Trevor Short, who is Paul Priestly's best mate from when they shared a hostel together (off-screen) two months previously. Frank surprises Pat by proposing to her. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Mike Reid as Frank *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Nick Berry as Wicksy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Peter Dean as Pete *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Aftab Sachak as Ashraf *Louise Plowright as Julie *Nejdet Salih as Ali *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Christopher Hancock as Charlie Cotton *Edna Doré as Mo *Pat Coombs as Marge *Mark Thrippleton as Paul *Phil McDermott as Trevor Guest cast *Neil McCaul as Dave Right *Annie Havard as Joan Russell *Virginia Fiol as Hazel *Syd Williams as Mr. Rhodes *Ron Tarr as Big Ron (uncredited) Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *Launderette - Public *55 Victoria Road - Yard *Cat and Mouse Studios - Onstage and backstage Notes *First appearance of Julie Cooper. *First appearance of Trevor Short. *Arthur featured on a fictional TV game show Cat and Mouse and behind the scenes the crew had a lot of fun trying to work out the rules to the game show and, in wild moments of fantasy, they even wondered if any television company would want to make Cat and Mouse. *''BBC'' synopsis: Arthur's big moment to appear on the Cat and Mouse television game show has finally arrived and as everyone gathers excitedly at the Queen Vic to cheer on their local celebrity, Frank finds he has his hands full when Pat disappears. Category:Episode Category:1989 Episodes